Dolly systems for transportation of objects which are heavy and/or cumbersome to manipulate is an area of interest in both the commercial and domestic marketplaces. Once the objects have been transported, the objects generally have to be taken from the dolly system and placed in an area for future use. By combining a dolly with a shelving system which can be actuated once the objects have been transported results in a large saving in time, energy and space saving on the part of a user.
Dolly systems have been known for transporting objects from one place to another. Objects may be mounted on a hand cart like dolly system and displaceably moved from one area to another. Additionally, dolly systems which may be converted to a shelf system are found for mounting objects on the dolly system when appendages are deployed.